


Let me entertain you

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is some craptastic piece of innocent David and Horney teen Timo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me entertain you

David was very pleased with himself. His piano coach had praised him for his exurbitant and extraordinary talent at least ten time this evening and had boosted Davids ego, quite some. "Ma, I am home." David kicked his shoes off beside the doormat and went inside. His mother and stephfather looked up at him. "How was pianopractise David?" Asked his mother. "Very good, we've practised the great masters." David said cheerfully. He walked over and gave him mother a kiss on her cheek and playfully slapped the newpaper that his stephfather was reading. "I'm going to bed, I promised to meet up with Timo and Jan in the skatepark early tomorow." He said. "Alright dear boy, sleep well." He stephfather said. David smiled a soft smile and trailed into the hall way slowly.

David was about to extend his hand to the door of his bedroom in order to open it when a sound from within the room made his freeze midaction. It was something like a breathy moan. David felt a mix of curiousity and fear well up inside him. Who the heck was in his room? Was there anyone in his room at all, or was it just imagniation? David put his hand on the doorknob and twisted, but before he could push open the door, he heard yet another sound, a slight moaning inhale. David was sure that was definately no imagination. He bit his bottomlip and pushed open the door to his bedroom.  
What David discovered stunned him and made him freeze in his tracks. The floor was littered with clothes that were difnately not his. Ripped jeans, roomy boxers, a wide shirt and a hoody that he could use as sleeping bag. And in his bed lay a very familiar boy. "T-timo" David stammered. The movemnt under the sheets stopped abrubtly and Timo's eyes widened, focussing on David's face. "D-daviii" Timo stuttered in response. "What are you doing here." They chorussed. "What am I doing here? Timo this is my bedroom!" Davdi planted his hands on his hips and looked down on his best friend. "Yeah, ahm, that is true." Timo sat up and awkwardly rubbed his neck.   
David sat on the edge of his bed and looked Timo in the eyes. "My parents never told me you were here." He said. "They didn't know. I sneaked past them." Timo answered, his brown eyes shimmering. "Why though, we are supposed to meet each other tomorow morning in the skatepark with Jan." David said in a hushed voice. "I just wanted to see you, without Jan jumping around us." Timo confessed, flustering a little. "But I was practising my piano playing." David felt a smile break through on his face. "So I waited for you, a little longer than I expected... I got bored." Timo mumbled. "And when did it seem a good idea to touch yourself?" David asked teasingly. "Laying in your bed, surrounded by your scent." Timo muttered in response. Both boys got as red as apples.  
"T-timo, I don't understand one thing." David mumbled. "That is?" Timo asked. "Why didn't you text me you were here?" David replied gently. "I didn't want to interupt your piano practise." Timo bit his lower lip. David scooted closer to his friend and slung his arms around Timo's neck. "Thanks for being so considerate Timo. I couldn't wish for a beter friend." David whispered, nuzzeling his face into the nape of Timo's neck. Timo smiled to himself and shoveled a hand through David hair. "C-can I kiss you David?" Timo muttered. Davud leaned away, looking at Timo with shock on his face. "B-but... Timo..." The younger boy could not even think of what do say. He wasn't even sure if he should say yes or no.   
Timo just looked at David, his brown eyes shimmering with anticipation. David felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at those eyes. "I ... I'm not sure." He whispered. "I'll try and be good for you." Timo mumbled. Davids bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, trusting his best friend completely. Timo leaned in slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could while placing his lips against Davids. David made a soft whimpering noise in surprise. The sound went directly to Timo's crotch and he felt huis cock twitch for attention. David kisses Timo back and Timo deepened the kiss a little. David whimpered again and this time Timo could not resist the urge to resume touching himself.  
David pulled back immideately. "Timo! What the fuck do you think you are doing! Jacking off while kissing me." His eyes were wide and acusing, but did not do anything to stop Timo's arousal. "It's you David, it is all you. You get me so worked up and I need release." Timo breathed. David flustered, growing cherry red. Timo took David hand in his free one. David forse as he realised what Timo was planning, but Timo led Davids hand under the covers without hessitation. "T-timo." David mumbled. His fingertips involutarily brushed Timo's erection. "It's all you Davii." Timo let go of Davids wrist and looked the pianist in the eyes. David looked away, wallowing in the heat Timo always seemed to radiate. Than, after a few minutes, he extended his fingers a little further to stroke over Timo's slick glans. Timo breathed out harshly. "Please David, I want it so bad." Timo whispered. David, despite his awkwardness, curled his fingers around Timo's cock.  
Timo unzipped Davids jeans, slipping one hand inside David boxers. David whimpered and hid his face in the nape of Timo's back. Timo gently palmed David limpness, feeling it come to life under his touch. David moaned softly and started to move his own hand up and down Timo's shaft. Timo moaned as well and curled his fingers around Davids now hard cock.   
The two friends leaned their heads on each others shoulders, taking in each others scents while they touched. Their touches were perfectly syncronished. David moan and whimpered and Timo groaned. "Davi, I'll cum now." Timo trusted into Davids hand. "Me too." David whispered. Timo increased his speed, while David slowed down just a little. Both felt their spine catch fire. "Cumming!" David threw his head in his neck and breathed out heavily. Timo looked at his best friend enviouse, how dare David to come first. But his jealousy was not long lasted, because he too took off, spending his seed over Davids hand.


End file.
